Mr Lonely
by Michelicious
Summary: Oneshot. A devastated Gary Oak's POV on his breakup with Misty Waterflower. Rushed attempt at a songfic. Akon's song.


Here's my first songfic loll, maybe I'll do a sequel later but right now it's egoshippy/indigoshippy (like I promised) If you want you could say it's a sequel to Love triangles but it wasn't planned wanna know more about it? Read on!

_Lonely I'm so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody, _

_For my own  
I'm so lonely,_

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got to have one good girl whose always been There like ya, took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave  


Gary and Misty had been going out for a couple of months now. They have been a great couple, Misty was always there for Gary and Gary was taking great care of Misty too but there were still problems due to Gary's popularity. Girls were trying to steal him away from Misty, to seduce him even if he wasn't single anymore and everyone seemed to believe that Gary, who used to be a player, will crack up from the pressure. Only Misty trusted him, not even his friends and family did, but Misty's friends were constantly trying to persuade her that Gary would break her heart one day and that she was better off without him. They were wrong in one thing, Gary wasn't playing with Misty's feelings he really liked her, more than that, he loved her with all his heart. She was his first real love but since he wasn't use to serious relation, he didn't know quite how to act and was really confused. Hopefully, each time he did something wrong, a glance through his loving eyes was enough for Misty to forgive him even though he sometimes kinda acted like if he was with his old girlfriends. If that weren't for that they would have been a perfect couple… and lasted longer.

_  
I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreaming, for her I was fining, so I had to take a little ride, back tracking over these few years, trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad, cause ever since my girl left me, my whole left life came crashing_

I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  


Misty had come visit both Ash and Gary at Pallettown, Mrs. Ketchum was preparing a Christmas party and invited some of Ash's friend. To spare place, Misty had decided to stay at Gary's, he was his boyfriend after all. Ash and co hadn't arrived yet and there was still one week before Christmas. While she stayed as Gary's house, Gary wasn't acting quite well. He was coming back home real late and was always hanging with his friends from Pallettown. He used to do that with his old girlfriends and they never minded so he didn't think that Misty would mind too. But Misty was expecting better from him, she wanted them to spend time together alone unfortunately like I said before Gary wasn't use to that. Misty had always bore Gary's friends and behaviors because she knew he loved her and she loved him too but she had began to get hurt and sad. Normally Gary would have instantly notice, he was a good observer, but all his friends of Pallettown, his childhood friends, weren't leaving him a minute of peace so he neglected Misty. One night when he had come back very late, Misty, who was waiting for him, got really mad, more than the last times since it was past 2 in the morning.

"Gary Oak what the hell, were you doing to come back at 2 in the morning! You promised me you'd come back before 9 pm and that we'd watch TV together!" she exclaimed

"Sorry Mist, I just forgot. The guys wanted me to check out a new bar that got in town and we were having so much fun with all these ladies around…" he was obviously drunk

"Gary you drank!"

"So what?"

"It's bad for you! You coulda have an accident or something!" she said, caring

"What are you, my mother? Mind your own business!" Gary shouted

For the first time in her life, Misty didn't shout back at a guy. She just watched him with pained eyes, turned around and went to her room without any words. The next morning when Gary woke up she was gone. She had let him a tisane for his headache but nothing else. But he did realized when he expected her room that her pillow was wet. She had cried…

_  
Cant believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put you through you still stuck around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl_

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Gary was walking down the street by afternoon when he met a couple of girls and boys; his friends.

"Hey Gary, what's up with the face?" exclaimed one of them

"She broke up" he simply replied

"Gary Oak sad, about a girl who broke up? Never seen that coming!" said a girl

"I'm more surprised that a girl broke up! It's a first!" said another one

"Well it's good news! You're now single! Let's go hunt for chicks" his friend Michael added obviously excited "With you in our team we'll be more successful!"

"_Can't they understand my pain! I loved her! I was a real dumbass… dammit they're supposed to be my friends! They are only joking around and flirting I don't want another girl I want Misty back! But she'll never forgive after everything I did…It's their fault I never should have listened to them! No it's my own, I can't blame them I should have been more responsible. " _He thought but instead said "Sorry guys, I'd rather be alone right now." and walked past them.

"Did he just ditch us!" one of them exclaimed but Gary was already far from them.

_Been all about the world ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing you  
Cause ain't nowhere in the globe I'd rather be, ain't no one in the globe I'd rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me be, so happy but now so lonely_

So lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl  


At Delia's party everyone already knew about their break up. If they didn't speak a word of it their glare had been enough. Even the roses Gary had in his right hand left them cold. Gary wanted to leave the place and its unwelcoming people but he had to find Misty so he gathered some of his remaining courage and went look for her. He saw her with Richie… it felt like something had just crushed him. Maybe his heart didn't resist to the impact 'cause it seemed to him he was now heart broken. Wiping off the feeling, he tried to put a neutral face like he had always done with everyone, except with the girl now in front of him. He walk toward her when a strong arm blocked him the way. It was Brock.

"What the…" Gary started

"Shut up and leave her alone" he cut him off "you hurt her enough already! Can't you see she's getting better! It's been hard she was crying when she thought no one could hear her and all that because of you little bastard! Richie has calmed her down and they're getting closer. Guess he'll be her next boyfriend and by next I mean that it's OVER between you. You lost and now get out can't you see you're not welcome here?"

He didn't answer; Brock had been really rude he threw a last glance at the now laughing red haired girl of his dreams. If only she had seen the despair in his eyes, the ending could have been different, Gary had never been so desperate in his entire life and for once he showed it, but she was too busy having fun with Richie to even notice his presence. Gary sighed and left the house still unseen by Misty. He threw his roses in the garbage, knowing that it was his last chance of happiness he was throwing as well. He walked outside alone in the cold of a 24th of December. The only gift he wishes for, for tomorrow, was impossible to have even with all the money he had and he knew it just too well. So as the last snowflake was falling, a single tear from Gary's eyes joined it in his falling and perished, unfortunately not taking Gary's pain with it. No one would ever know the tear's existence, worst of that Misty wouldn't…

_  
Never thought that id be alone, I didn't hope you'd be gone this long, I just want you to come home, so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby, and its driving me crazy cause..._

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own)

I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl

Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely

"…And here was Mr. Lonely, Gary Oak's first single! Such sorrow such talent no wonder why it is now first in the charts!" a voice from the radio said.

It had been a month now and Misty had been dating Richie for now 1 week. Brock never told her about Gary's presence in the party. Ding!

"Misty your boyfriend's here!" her sisters yelled from downstairs

"Coming!" she answered.

She soon joined Richie downstairs and greeted him with a kiss, wiping before a tear that had fell down her cheek after the song.

It's amazing how fate is sometimes cruel…if Misty had only seen Gary at the party, if Brock had told her about him passing, Gary wouldn't be devastated anymore, Misty would be happy again and this adventure would have only made their love stronger. But no, destiny destroyed people's life once again and now Gary will be doomed to have, as only trusted friend, Loneliness. Guess the lesson is:

There's no second chance there's only one, no turning back what's done is done…

First Drama how did you find it ? I'll finish my others two stories don't worry loll I already have the end of Love triangles and as you may have guessed Misty and Gary end up together and so do May and Ash. Anyway C ya guys! Don't forget to tell me if you see any mistake. **I changed some thing from the original paper, I was just starting back then…hope you appreciate the changes. C ya!**

**C'mon guys, click on submit loll :P**

_Michelicious _


End file.
